


Hickeys

by Saku015



Series: Kurobas Valentine's Day Event 2020 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Kurobas Valentine's Day Event 2020, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, Teasing, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Takao has more hickeys than he remembered having.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Kurobas Valentine's Day Event 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: "I don't remember having so many hickeys, bu I don't mind."

Takao woke up with a groan. Every muscle in his body hurt and the distant thought of what if he forgot stretching after yesterday’s practice came to his mind – just to be thrown away when he sat up and a strong wave of pain hit his lower back. Slowly, but surely the memories of the evening came back to him and his lips quirked up to a smirk.

Takao slowly slid off of the bed, then took his way towards the bathroom. After he had eased himself, he walked to the mirror. As he looked at his reflection, his eyes widened. Hickeys were littered on his neck, shoulder and even on his chest. He couldn’t help the chuckled leaving his lips. He loved getting to know new sides of Shin-chan.

After examining the state of his body a few more minutes, he went back to Shin-chan’s bedroom. He opened one of the green haired boy’s drawers and took out a boxer. Yes, he knew that taking away others’ clothes weren’t a proper thing, but he couldn’t help it. Shin-chan’s clothes smelled just like him and Takao loved no scent more in the world.

Takao picked it up – it was a few size bigger than his own – then walked out of the room and padded down on the stairs. As soon as he reached the end of the stairs, the scent of breakfast hit his nose. He licked his lips, then took his way towards the kitchen with picked up speed. 

The sight that welcomed him made him smile – Shin-chan was standing in front of the stove, baking some eggs and bacon. The smirk from earlier returned to his lips as Takao sneaked up behind Midorima and wrapped his arms around his waist. The older boy jumped a bit and Takao giggled.

”Stop sneaking around like this, idiot!” He chided the black haired boy, who only pouted. ”Do you want me to burn the breakfast?”

”Sorry, sorry!” Takao said laughing, then slid one of his hands under Midorima’s T-shirt without any warning. ”But Shin-chan is so cute when he gets scared,” he purred and Midorima blushed.

”I don’t get scared easily!” He denied, glancing backwards. ”And put on something for gods’ sake!”

”Why should I?” Takao asked cockily. ”You made it clear yesterday how much you love my body. Just look at all these hickeys~” he teased, then jumped back quickly – he couldn’t do anything else, because of the speed which his teammate turned around. 

When he laid his eyes on his body, Midorima’s eyes widened comically. His reaction didn’t surprise Takao, he only leaned forward and switched the gas off under the pan.

”Oh my god!” Midorima breathed with horror and the pout returned to Takao’s lips. He crossed his arms in front of his chest with a sigh.

”Shin-chan can take things so seriously. I wish you could be as free spirited as you are in the bed.” He saw as the blush reached Midormia’s ears and quickly pecked him on the lips to ease some of his nerves. ”Don’t worry about the team. Ootsubo and Miyaji-senpai had already bet if the two of us were together or not.”


End file.
